1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements for a brassiere for a female having cognizable asymmetric bosoms, and more particularly to improvements whereby the bosom's lower breast cup is urged in ascending movement as a result of its shoulder strap size adjustment to contribute to the brassiere cup-supported breasts being oriented in horizontal relation during wearing use of the brassiere, all as will be better understood as the description proceeds.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,741 issued to the patentee Farnio, but prevalent in many patents too numerous to mention, is the practice of using stretchable brassiere shoulder straps for the wearing comfort of the user during movement, and also in the sizing of the brassiere in conjunction with brassiere cup sizes.
As is known to occur in normal growth, a right-handed individual's right arm is larger than the left, and like anatomical situations exist, and so also is a condition in which, as noted, a female's bosoms are noticeably not in a horizontal alignment with each other to the significant embarrassment of the wearer.